yo no me lo espere
by T-luna
Summary: cuando inuyasha deja a kagome para revivir a kikyo kagome viajara junto a sesshomaru por petición de rin abra nuevos sentimiento inuyasha revivirá a kikyo que pasara averigualo . espero que les guste y si me equivoco o tienen dudas o cualquier cosa díganme .
1. Después de tanto

**Hola soy nueva en esto así que no soy muy buena pero espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Después de tanto**

_pero inuyasha por que yo no me puedo alejar de ti decía una joven miko con lagrimas en los ojos._

_kagome yo ya no te amo quiero estar con kikyo ahora que la puedo revivir estaré con ella por que la amo decía el hayou._

_esta bien inuyasha respetare tu decisión y así kagome salio corriendo con esas lagrimas en los ojos ._

_kagome corrió asta llegar al árbol sagrado. ella estaba tan triste muchas lagrimas fueron derramadas sobre las mejillas de la miko_

_hasta que se quedo dormida recargada en el árbol._

* * *

_al día siguiente_

_kagome se despertó se seco las lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas y decidió caminar a la aldea de la anciana kaede_

_al llegar vio a una pequeña niña al lado de la anciana kaede._

_la niña corrió y abrazo a kagome . señorita kagome por que no regreso ayer en la noche estaba preocupada ._

_lo siento rin no te volveré a preocupar decía correspondiendo el abrazo ._

_señorita kagome sabia que el señor sesshomaru vendrá a visitarme decía la niña dejando de abrazar a kagome._

_que bien rin decía kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro ._

_rin sonrió pero unos segundos después salían dos sobras de los arbustos rin al reconocer las sobras corrió y grito señor sesshomaru , señor jaken._

_sesshomaru le entrego un regalo y la niña lo tomo y abrazo a sesshomaru._

señor sesshomaru lo extrañe decía la niña mientras dejaba de abrazar a sesshomaru.

después de unos minutos sesshomaru dijo

rin me iré mañana volveré por ti dicho eso sesshomaru y jaken se fueron .

kagome se acerco y le dijo rin por que no abres tu regalo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro .

rin lo abrió con delicadeza era un quimono rosa estaba decorado con flores era sencillo pero hermoso.

rin sonrió y dijo me lo pondré mañana para que el señor sesshomaru lo vea .

kagome sonriendo le dijo me párese bien y en eso un rugido salio del estomago de kagome .

y en eso rin dijo párese que tiene hambre y un rugido de estomago de rin salio igualmente .

las dos se rieron y empezaron a preparar algo de comer.

al terminar de comer kagome salio de la cabaña y se encontró con inuyasha .

ella no pudo evitar ponerse triste y inuyasha solo la veía .

kagome se acerco a el y dijo ya te vas a buscar el cristal que revivirá a kikyo .

si muy pronto la traeré de vuelta con migo dijo el hayou .

te deseo suerte decía kagome con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

gracias dijo inuyasha con una leve sonrisa y en peso el viaje.

kagome al ver que se fue unas pocas lagrimas se derramaron .

en eso salia de su cabaña sango y al ver a kagome llorando se acerco a ella .

kagome que tienes fue inuyasha el causante de estas lagrimas verdad dime que paso paso dijo sango mientras abrazaba a su amiga .

inuyasha ayer me dijo que había oído de un joya llamada cristal de los espíritus que puede revivir a los muerto dijo

que lo usaría para revivir a kikyo por que ami ya no me amaba.

ese inuyasha no sabe lo que se siente es un descarado decía sango con rabia.

cada vez mas lagrimas salia de los ojos de kagome .

después de unos minutos sango hablo kagome siempre que necesites un obro en el que llorar yo estaré dispuesta a escucharte

por que tu eres mi mejor amiga .

kagome se seco las lagrimas abrazo a sango unos minutos después notaron que era de noche cortaron el abrazo y se despidieron.

que descanses kagome decía sango con una sorisa .

tu tan bien sango dijo kagome sonriendo .

kagome entro a dormir en la cabaña de la anciana kaede .

al ver que rin estaba dormida junto a la anciana kaede se acosto y surro .

**Después de tanto inuyasha**

_y se quedo dormida ._

**_continuara ..._**

* * *

**les gusto espero que si dejen sus comentarios el próximo tratare de hacerlo mas largo**


	2. Tal vez deberia

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : tal vez debería **

al día siguiente

kagome se despertó al escucha a rin .

señorita kagome verdad que se me be lindo decía rin con una gran sonrisa.

si rin ese quimono te queda hermoso dijo kagome con una sonrisa .

rin mira quien viene dijo la anciana kaede .

rin salio se la cabaña al ver a sesshomaru y a jaken .

señor sesshomaru ,señor jaken dijo gritando rin con una sonrisa .

rin no grites dijo jaken un poco enojado .

esta bien señor jaken dijo rin abrazando a jaken.

rin dejo de abrazara jaken y vio que el señor sesshomaru se acerco a la anciana kaede .

me voy a llevar a rin de ahora con migo dijo sesshomaru con frialdad .

esta bien si así lo quieres dijo la anciana kaede .

pero señor sesshomaru voy a extrañar mucho este lugar dijo rin con un poco de tristesa .

sesshomaru no dijo nada .

señor sesshomaru puedo llevar a la señorita kagome con nosotros por favor .

no rin solo vendrás tu dijo sesshomaru en todo serio .

por favor señor sesshomaru no le bolbere a pedir nada .

has lo que quieras dijo sesshomaru con un tono frio .

rin entro en la cabaña donde estaba kagome y dijo señorita kagome .

que pasa rin dijo con una leve sonrisa kagome .

podría viajar con migo junto al señor sesshomaru.

pero rin no seré un estorbo dijo kagome muy sorprendida .

por favor se lo pido dijo rin a punto de llorar .

kagome al verla dijo sonriendo esta bien rin .

rin la abrazo un segundo después la tomo de la mano y saliero de la cabaña .

hay sesshomaru esperaba a rin y a la miko .

se despidieron de los aldeanos de sango , miroku ,de sus hijos y de la anciana kaede y después se fueron .

* * *

caminaron por horas kagome y rin estaban cansadas .

señor sesshomaru podemos descansar dijo rin agotada .

sesshomaru no dijo nada y paro .

rin se sentó recargada en un árbol .

mientras kagome dijo sacando de una mochila dos botellas rin boy a ir a buscar agua .

esta bien señorita kagome dijo rin sonriendo.

kagome camino asta llegar a un pequeño lago y tomar agua en los recipientes pero mientras la serbia vio algo raro en el agua .

era un collar lo recogió del agua lo abrió era ella e inuyasha no podía ser era el que ella le regalo a inuyasha el lo tiro en este lago

es cierto el ya no me ama .

ella en peso a llorar en eso cierto yokai llego y la vio llorando y dijo .

los humanos como son débiles lloran por cualquier cosa .

si tal vez seamos débiles pero no me importa lo que digas ahora dijo kagome mientras se paraba secando sus lagrimas .

tota humana no me conteste dijo seshomaru enojada .

yo digo lo que me da la gana y me llamo kagome no me digas humana .

en eso sesshomaru la tomo del cuño y dijo yo te digo como yo quiero y ya no me contestes o mueres .

kagome obserbo los ojos amrillos de sesshomaru tenian tanta fraialdad en eso dejo caer y se marcho kagome recogió sus cosas se colgó el collar y se fue a donde estaba rin y le entrego una botella de agua .

gracias señorita kagome dijo rin mientras tomaba agua .

rin tienes hambre dijo kagome con una sonrisa .

un poco contesto rin sonriendo.

pues enseguida vengo vi mientras venia para acá unas frutas y traigo en mi mochila unos hongos que podemos comer .

esta bien señorita kagome .

kagome se fue por la fruta al llegar la tomo y fue adonde estaba rin sacaron lo necesaria y comieron junto con jaken .

y al anochecer ser kagome saco una toalla le dijo a rin que se iba a bañar y se fue al rio .

se quito la ropa y se metio a bañarse vio el colla que no se lo quito el collar lo tomo de su cuello lo abrió y vio la foto ella peso en lo que paso junto a inuyasha .

salio del agua se seco se puso la ropa y se fue a dormir junto a rin .

rin estaba dormida con jaken y sesshomaru estaba en un recargado en un árbol ella se sentó ya que no tenia sueño y se pregunto .

por que abre aceptado venir con rin estoy muy dolida por lo de inuyasha pero voy a extrañar a todos .

pero recordó los ojos de sesshomaru eran realmente hermosos kagome sacudió la cabeza como puedo estar pensando en eso

pero hay que admitirlo sesshomaru es guapo .

al voltear a ver a sesshomaru se sonrojo y decidió acostarse .

abrio el collar de nuevo observo a inuyasha y se dijo

**tal vez debería olvidar a inuyasha **

_lo tengo que hecer por mi bien no voy a estar sufriendo por el ._

cerro los ojos para así quedarse dormida .

**continuara ...**

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado** **tal vez pronto suba el otro jaja**


	3. Por fin junto a ti

**Hola espero que les guste en capitulo**

_**este capitulo va a ser corto ya que trata de como inuyasha consigue revivir a kikyo **_

* * *

**capitulo 3 : por fin junto a ti**

_inuyasha estaba muy cerca de encontrar el cristal _

_pero en su mente estaba kagome como vio que brotaban las lagrimas de kagome _

_se sentía culpable pero el quería revivir a kikyo por que la amaba ._

_ya era de noche pero inuyasha seguía caminando hasta que vio un resplandor en el agua _

_corrió__ hacia el agua y tomo el cristal y del cristal salio una mujer con cabellos blancos ojos rojos que dijo _

_tu quien eres y a que has venido_

_yo soy inuyasha y quiero revivir a la sacerdotisa kikyo dijo inuyasha en tono serio ._

_pero tu deseas con el alma revivir a aquella mujer dijo la guardiana con frialdad ._

_si yo la amo y por eso la quiero revivir para estar siempre junto a ella ._

_esta bien toma la piedra pedir el deseo con la alma solo pensar en la tal kikyo y no pienses en la mujer que abandonaste_

_pero como sabes de ella dijo inuyasha sorprendido ._

_basta que toques el cristal para saber todo de ti y dicho eso la mujer desapareció ._

_inuyasha tomo el cristal de nuevo y dijo cristal de los espíritus te suplico revivir a kikyo ._

_de repente__ una voz femenina se oyó que dijo inuyasha eres tu ._

_kikyo dijo inuyasha asombrado mientras abrazaba a kikyo_

_estoy otra vez en este mundo junto a ti inuyasha dijo kikyo mientras correspondía el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos ._

_**por fin junto a ti kikyo **_

_****__inuyasha y kikyo se agarraron de la mano y partieron a la aldea_

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado el capitulo es corto pero are los demás mas largos**


	4. me olvidare de aquel setimiento

**Hola espero que les guste para así que la historia dure mucho mas**

* * *

**capitulo 4 : me olvidare de aquel** **sentimiento**

_al día siguiente_

_kagome estaba despertándose cuando oye a rin gritar y como cualquiera va y ve que pasa ._

_que es lo pasa rin dijo kagome algo asustada ._

_señorita kagome me queme dijo rin adolorida ._

_no te preocupes no pasa nada voy a curarte dijo kagome aliviada ._

kagome fue por su mochila por un hierba medicinal y un pedazo de tela par ponerse en el dedo quemado .

gracias señorita kagome dijo rin sonriente .

no hay de que rin dijo kagome con una leve sonrisa .

señrita kagome me ayuda a asar lo pescados dijo rin un poco sonrojada .

si por supuesto no hay de que apenarse solo fue un pequeño accidente dijo kagome muy sonriente .

asaron los pescados comieron y después kagome pregunto .

donde esta sesshomaru y jaken

no lo se solo me dijeron que esperara aquí con usted señorita kagome dijo rin .

pero esta mal que te dejen sola aquí podría aparecer un demonio dijo kagome un poco enojada .

pues tal vez es señor sesshomaru confía en usted señorita kagome dijo rin contenta .

enserio tu lo piensas rin dijo kagome sonrojada .

si señorita kagome dijo rin con una leve sonrisita .

es raro que sesshomaru se confié de mi conociéndolo hubiera dejado a jaken pensó kagome confundida .

señorita kagome que es esto dijo rin con un collar en la mano que encostro en el suelo .

es un collar rin dijo kagome mirando el collar .

pero tiene su foto adentro y la del señor inuyasha dijo rin sorprendida .

es que yo se lo regale a inuyasha a ce tiempo y pues ayer lo encontré en lago dijo kagome entristesida .

señorita kagome cuénteme como se lo regalo por favor dijo rin con una cara angelical .

si por supuesto dijo kagome sonriente

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

que estas haciendo dice inuyasha curioso .

a ya que que tenemos estas fotos las aprovecharemos dijo kagome mientras recortaba las fotos en forma de corazon .

mm dijo inuyasha sencillamente .

ya esta e terminado toma dijo kagome con una leve sonrisa .

que es esto dijo inuyasha curioso .

tienes que llevarlo siempre contigo dijo kagome mientras se lo ponía a inuyasha en el cuello .

e para que sirve dijo inuyasha sorprendido .

um pues puede hacer realidad tus deseos tiene poderes incluso superior a la perla de shikon dijo kagome pensativa .

mentirosa no lo quiero para nada que date lo tu dijo inuyasha con rechaso .

eres un desagradecido ademas no sabes hacer nada sin mi dijo kagome molesta .

e que es lo que has dicho dijo inuyasha enojado .

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

que linda historia señorita kagome dijo rin sorprendida .

si tu los dices dijo kagome no muy convencida .

en eso llegaban sesshomaru y jaken .

señor sesshomaru señor jaken ya llegaron dijo rin feliz .

rin va monos dijo sesshomaru con seriedad .

ni siquiera toma en cuenta que estoy aquí y mucho menos cofia en mi no se como rin pudo tomar en cuenta esa idea pensó kagome .

pasaron varias horas kagome estaban cansadas ya que rin estaba acotada en ah y un pero por mas que kagome trataba de decirle a sesshomaru que parara no podía hasta que se armo se

mas que kagome trataba de decirle a sesshomaru que parara no podía hasta que se armo de valor .

sesshomaru podemos parar estoy cansada por favor dijo kagome con suplica .

no me des ordenes ordenes humana .

pero estoy muy cansada no seas cruel .

sesshomaru paro y voltio a ver a kagome con furia y le dijo

mira yo paro cuando me de la gana así que aguántate si no para que viniste con rin si no quieres caminar .

eres un malvado solo te pedí descansar y nada dijo kagome muy enojada .

humana no me contestes si que tienes ganas de morir dijo sesshomaru con una gran rabia .

pues si tal vez pero si muriera sabría que fui amable no cruel y fría como tu dijo kagome demasiado enojada .

sesshomaru la tomo del cuello topo en un árbol y le dijo .

ahora vas a morir para que aprendas a no contestarme humana tonta .

matarme no me importa ya que e perdido todo lo que ame y e amado en mi vida dijo kagome mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

humana es peor morir que perder lo que amaste dijo sesshomaru la soltaba del cuello .

para mi no es muy doloroso perder a aquella persona que ame mas que a mi vida dijo kagome con una tristeza del alma .

sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y dijo piensa bien si bale la pena morir por esa estupidez dijo el yokai sorprendido .

kagome se recargo en el árbol para dormir un rato y se dijo a ella misma

tomare en cuenta lo que sesshomaru a dicho por que

**me olvidare de aquel sentimiento asía inuyasha**

_lo tengo que lograr y así se durmió_

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado agradezco **_**a Lady Indomitus y a Rosekagome22 por leer mis fincs . {les mande un mensaje no se**

**si llego a su correo o no se apenas le empiezo a aprender a esto jiji**

**Lady Indomitus : gracias por tu observación tomare tu consejo y mejorare en mi mala ortografía gracias de todo corazón**

**Rosekagome22 : gracias por leer mis fincs tratare de hacer los guiones mas largos y si yo cambien mataría a inuyasha jaja**


	5. El beso inesperado y las palabra dudosas

**hola hace tiempo que no subo capítulos pero de ahora en adelante la continuare y la mejorare :) **

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

****(kagome despierta al recibir un pequeño rayo de sol en los ojos )

rin : señorita kagome ya despertó

kagome : si buenos días

rin : bueno días

kagome : sesshomaru no esta cierto

rin : no se fue hace rato con el señor jaken el señor sesshomaru dijo que los esperáramos aquí

kagome : oo sesshomaru ya me empiedra a tomar en cuenta

rin : dijo algo señorita kagome

kagome : no nada por cierto rin

rin : si

kagome : ya desayunaste

rin : no

kagome : te parece si comemos algo de fruta que esta en aquel árbol de aya

rin : avía un árbol con fruta no me di cuenta por estar viendo las nubes

kagome : jaja rin eso se llama ser distraída

rin : o enserio

kagome : si

rin : jajajaja

kagome : jajaja

(kagome camina al árbol se sube y toma la fruta )

rin : gracias por la comida

kagome : de nada

(kagome y rin se comen la fruta )

* * *

**A la tarde **

rin : mire señorita kagome hay vienen el señor jaken y el señor sesshomaru

kagome : es sierto

jaken : rin no te moviste de aquí cierto

rin : no no me fui de aquí

jaken : mas te vale

kagome : sesshomaru donde estaban

sesshomaru : no te interesa humana

kagome : no seas grosero y en primer lugar me llamo kagome no humana

sesshomaru : no me importa como te llames yo te digo como se me de la gana

kagome : pues aprende a respetar a la gente

sesshomaru : jaken llévate a rin de aquí

jaken : si amo sesshomaru va monos niña del demonio

rin : si señor jaken

( rin y jaken se alejan de donde estaba sesshomaru y kagome )

sesshomaru : humana ya estoy al limite de tu forma de trato que me das

kagome : mi forma de trato ja el que me trata mal es otro yo en cambio solo me defiendo

sesshomaru : jaja defenderte no te puedes defender ni del tonto de inuyasha

kagome : cállate no quiero escuchar ese nombre

sesshomaru : la niña no quiere que le recuerden lo mal que se siente jaja

kagome : sesshomaru basta ya me hartaste yo me largo

sesshomaru : te equivocas si piensas que te voy a dejar ir

kagome : pues mírame ya me voy

( kagome camina hasta topar con algo duro que era nada mas y nada menos que sesshomaru )

sesshomaru : no te dejare ir

(de repente la noche caí apresurad amente )

(los ojos de ambos se toparon de repente )

kagome : (se sonroja)

sesshomaru : humana tonta pagaras

( sesshomaru la hace topar contra un árbol y le susurra al oído )

sesshomaru : pronto te haré mía

(sesshomaru se acerca a kagome y la besa en los labios )

(kagome se sonroja y cierra los ojos )

(el beso dura casi un minuto y después sesshomaru la deja de besar )

kagome : sesshomaru por que me besaste y por que aquellas palabras

sesshomaru : ja pronto lo sabrás por cierto no te muevas de aquí

( sesshomaru se va dejando atónita a kagome )

(sesshomaru llega a donde estaba rin )

rin : mire señor jaken el señor sesshomaru viene para acá

jaken : cierto

sesshomaru : jaken

jaken : si amo

sesshomaru : llévate a rin a la aldea donde vive ese hibrido y dile a esa anciana si la puede recibir y a ti has taque yo baya por ustedes

jaken : si amo

sesshomaru : rin espérame aya con jaken y pórtate bien

rin : si baya pronto por mi

(rin y jaken se retiran)

(y sesshomaru se dirige a donde se encontraba kagome )

* * *

**pensamientos de kagome**

kagome : me pregunto a que se abra referido con te are mía y el beso se supone que el me odia o no pues quien sabe lo único que se es que quiero dormir eso es todo

**fin de pensamiento de kagome**

* * *

kagome : (bostezo ) ya que estoy sola dormiré un rato

( kagome se recuesta en el pasto y se queda dormida muy pensativa mente )

* * *

**chicos les gusto espero que si si lo notaron es otra forma de escribir espero así le entiendan mas el proximo capitulo tendra lemo **

**jajaja bueno espero y le aya gustado y si quieren saber sobre inuyasha y kikyo pronto los verán :) **

**espero que pronto tenga el próximo capitulo **


End file.
